Oroka to Henna
by rikascarlet37
Summary: hohoho, kali ini author super sekali, akan mengerjai tiga orang yang lagi kasmaran! anda mau bantu saya untuk mengerjai tiga orang ini? gomen, summary abal-abalan. setidaknya, bisa menghibur anda XD


Rika : hohoho, saya mau ngerjain Kaito, Meiko, dan Akaito, ah~

Kaito, Meiko, Akaito : _NAAANIIIII _?!

Rika : baiklah, _hajimari yo _!

**DISCLAMER**

Dulu, Vocaloid bawahan saya, tapi kuserahkan sama Yamaha, deh *digampar*

**WARNING!**

EYD, TYPO, OC, OOC, AU, aneh, gaje, ancur, berantakan, sampahan, nggak lucu dan lain-lain

**RATED**

K+ tapi nggak tau lagi #plak

.

.

.

(Di suatu stasiun TV yang misterius, yang tak bisa di deteksi oleh GPS, terdapat tiga wanita yang hot, sek- #plak# maksud saya, tiga wanita yang biasa-biasa saja. Apa yang mereka bertiga lakukan? Mereka syuting acara untuk disiarkan TV di seluruh wilayah mereka yang tempati, yang juga tak bisa di deteksi oleh GPS dan bahkan tidak bisa dijangkau oleh manusia biasa-biasa saja)

Someone : 3... 2... 1... and ACTION!

SFX : TRARATAK! #soundtrack china

Rika : hohoho, selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam, tengah malam, dan dimana pun anda berada, selamat datang di acara 'Oroka to Henna'

Audience : *tepuk tangan*

Akarin : tapi, kenapa namanya Oroka to Henna?

Rika : oh, itu karena acara ini sebenarnya nggak ada tujuan sama sekali, hanya untuk menghibur para hadirin sekalian yang menonton acara (dibaca : membaca fic) ini

Audience : HAHAHA... *tertawa*

Rika : baiklah, kita akan memanggilkan dua bintang tamu. Mereka adalah dua anak kembar yang sama-sama kece, tapi juga sama-sama baka. Satunya suka dengan es krim, dan satunya lagi suka dengan cabe. Dan mereka sering dijuluki dengan nama 'Bakaito' oleh temannya.

(kalian sudah tahu kan, siapa mereka?)

Mizuki : oh, oh. Siapakah mereka?

Rika : daripada penasaran, lebih baik kita panggilkan mereka berdua. Berikanlah applause pada mereka, inilah KAITO DAN AKAITO SHION !

Audience : *tepuk tangan*

SFX : TENG, TENG, TERENG, TENG #suara piano yang biasanya di acara H*tam Put*h

(Kaito dan Akaito muncul dari belakang backstage dengan memakai baju jas tuxedo sambil melambai-lambai tangan pada audience hingga para audience perempuan nosebleed)

Rika : silahkan duduk, bakaito twins

Kaito & Akaito : woi, nama kita bukan bakaito, tau!

Rika : tapi, kalian kan sering dipanggil dengan bakaito, kan?

Kaito & Akaito : iya

Rika : ya udah, nggak usah banyak comment, gitu aja repot

Kaito : tapi sakit tau

Akaito : benar, benar

Rika : lu mau protes?! (kaki kanan Rika di atas meja dan kaki kirinya di atas lantai layaknya gaya preman sambil bawa-bawa pedang entah dari mana)

Kaito & Akaito : n-nggak. Sama sekali nggak... (dan mereka berpelukan sambil menangis =_=;)

Mizuki : Rika! _Ochitsuite yo_!

Rika : ukh, _gomennasai_. *chough* nah, aku persilahkan kalian untuk duduk, Shion-san. Saya ingin bertanya pada anda, apakah anda senang bisa menghadiri acara yang memuaskan (dibaca : membosankan) ini ?

Kaito : ya, saya Kaito Shion yang _kakkoi _ini, sangat senang bisa menghadiri acara ini dengan lancar (dan ia memasang tampang cool hingga para audience perempuan nosebleed lagi =_=; )

Akaito : woi, nggak kamu aja yang _kakkoi_. Aku ini, dua ratus kali lipat _kakkoi _dan hot dibandingkan kau, men... *sparkle*

Rika : ukh... aura ichiya muncul... (kebawa Fairy Tail ya? Gomennasai)

Kaito : apa kau bilang? Bilang sekali lagi kalau berani (Kaito mau nantang berantem)

Akaito : lu mau nantang gua? Oke, boleh juga kau (dan Akaito juga nggak mau kalah nantangnya)

Kaito & Akaito : Grrr... *cross popping veins*

Rika : _ochitsuite, minna-san_. Daripada kalian berantem hingga babak belur terus masuk rumah sakit, mending berantemnya pake alat yang nggak berbahaya

Mizuki : seperti apa?

Rika : nih (ternyata, Rika nyodorin kardus yang berisi es krim, es, cabe, terasi dan item-item yang berhubungan dengan mereka)

Mizuki : memangnya berguna apa buat mereka berdua? *sweatdrop*

Kaito & Akaito : wokeh! Ini baru MANTAP! (dan mereka langsung ngerebutin item mereka masing-masing dan mereka langsung di tempat ring boxing)

Mizuki : HA? Mereka menerimanya?

Rika : baiklah, _minna-san_, batas waktu pertarungan adalah satu jam, dan bila salah satu dari kalian menang, maka hadiahnya kencan satu bulan bersama Meiko!

Meiko : _N-NANI_?! (kebetulan, Meiko sedang nguping di belakang backstage :D )

Kaito : kalau aku menang, Mei-chan akan menjadi milikku walau hanya satu bulan

Akaito : kau nggak pantas bilang seperti itu, Mei-chan akan menjadi milikku, forever

Rika : Baiklah, _hajimari yo _!

SFX : TENG! #suara bel yang biasanya buat awal pertarungan boxing

Kaito & Akaito : _moettekitazo_ !

.

~iklan~

.

_Tontonlah acara boxing antara melawan Kaito Shion yang berasal dari Negara Es Krim serta Akaito Shion yang berasal dari Negara Cabe. Tanggal XX pada pukul Waktu Vocaloid Barat. LIVE dari Negara Sake_

.

~iklan~

.

(satu jam kemudian, setelah bertarung cukup hebat, Kaito dan Akaito masih berdiri di ring dengan tubuh berkeringat serta nafas terengah-engah)

Rika : ukh... akhirnya, kembali normal juga... (begitu pula Rika dan yang ada di seluruh ruangan tersebut, mereka berkeringatan semua :D )

Akarin : lu beri item apaan sih? Kok sampe-sampe segitunya pertarungannya

Rika : mana ku tahu, aku hanya beri item kesukaan mereka saja seperti es krim dan cabe

Mizuki : tapi, tadi itu benar-benar hebat. Dan sekarang, kita tunggu siapa pemenangnya

SFX : DAG-DIG-DUG-DAG-DIG-DUG #suara detak jantung para audience, Rika, Mizuki serta Akarin

Rika : siapakah pemenangnya? Siapakah pemenangnya? Siapa?

(setelah sekian lama menunggu, ternyata Kaito dan Akaito JATUH BERSAMAAN !)

Audience : OOH... *terkejut*

Akarin : WHAT ?!

Mizuki : mereka tumbang, saudara-saudara!

Rika : dan hasilnya adalah SERI !

SFX : TENGTENGTENGTENG! #suara bel tanda akhir yang biasanya digunakan boxing

Akarin : lha? Kalau seri, hadiahnya bagaimana terusan?

Rika : oh, benar juga. Gimana kalau... (Rika bisik-bisik sama Akarin dan Mizuki)

Akarin : OK, gua setuju

Mizuki : gua juga, sama

Rika : ok, baiklah. *chough* karena mereka seri, bukan berarti hadiahnya tidak dibiarkan begitu saja. Karena pertarungan antara Kaito dan Akaito benar-benar hebat, maka kami sepakat untuk hadiahnya, bahwa mereka berdua bisa mendapatkan hadiahnya !

Audience : WOOO ! *bersorak ria*

Meiko : _IIIYYYAAAAAAAAAA~ _! (bukan bermaksud untuk 'ya', tapi ia benar-benar tidak terima atas kesepakatannya, kasihan ^_^; )

Rika : oh, apakah kalian mendengar teriakan barusan?

Akarin & Mizuki : *ngangguk*

Rika : oh, begitu. *chough* hadirin yang berbahagia, kami akan menyambut bintang tamu yang spesial. Lebih spesial, dari spesial. Wanita yang tubuhnya hot, seksi, dan pokoknya ctar membahana, kita sambutlah bintang tamu pada acara ini, dan berikanlah applause pada The Queen of Vocaloid, inilah dia MEIKO SAKINE !

Audience : WOOO ! *bersorak ria*

(dan akhirnya, Meiko datang dengan mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna merah dengan aura PEMBUNUH ! tanpa diketahui oleh Rika)

Rika : hohoho, selamat datang di acara yang memuaskan ini, silahkan duduk, Me-

(langsung saja, Meiko dengan sisi yanderenya, Meiko memukul kepala Rika hingga benjol =_=; )

Meiko : woi, author sialan! Jangan beri hadiah yang aneh-aneh tahu!

Rika : (megang kepala) ukh... sakit, apa kepalaku benjol?

Akarin & Mizuki : *ngangguk*

Meiko : WOI! JANGAN DICUEKIN, AUTHOR SIALAN! (Meiko sekali lagi memukul Rika tepat mengenai pipi kanannya Rika)

Rika : GOHOK!

SFX : BUM! DRURURURURURURURURUM! BUM! DUM!

(dan parahnya lagi, saking kuatnya pukulan Meiko, Rika terhempas hingga jebolin tembok sampe' keluar dari bendungan tersebut yang temboknya ada 3 lapis :D )

Audience : OOH... *terkejut*

Mizuki : _s-sugoi..._

Akarin : astaga...

Rika : ukh, kepalaku, pipiku, punggungku... SAKIT SEMUA !

Someone : minum *sk*d*n! Pancen oye!

Akarin : oi, ini bukan saatnya promosi, tau! Balik ke alammu!

Rika : ukh... tidak apa-apa, Akarin. Saya sudah baikan, kok

Akarin : eh? Kok bisa?

Rika : saya minum *sk*d*n

Akarin : oh...

Mizuki : lalu, gimana temboknya?

Rika : halah, gampang. Tinggal panggil kuli bangunan, beres kan?

Mizuki : oh, ya sudah kalau begitu...

Rika : baiklah, kita lanjutkan acaranya. *chough* Meiko, ada yang saya ingin kutanyakan pada anda, apakah anda senang bisa menghadiri acara ini?

Meiko : *sigh* jujur, sebenarnya sih, saya senang-senang saja. Tapi, karena lu berikan hadiah 'aneh' pada si bakaito twins itu, gua ngerasa berat hati datang kesini

Rika : astaga... sakitnya...

Meiko : napa? Problem buat lu? *death glare*

Rika : ka-kagak, kok. Gua kan cuman nanya aja *sweatdrop*

Mizuki : _ano..._ Meiko-san, apa tadi anda mendengar pembicaraan kita?

Meiko : ya iyalah! Lagipula, gua gak sudi kencan sama si bakaito twins itu! Apalagi satu bulan bersama mereka!

Akarin : jadi, kamu nggak suka sama mereka?

Meiko : *blush* b-bukan seperti itu, tau! Sebenarnya, gua nggak mau kencan atau apalah. Tapi, gua nggak bermaksud untuk tidak menyukai mereka...

Rika : hadeh... omonganmu membuat saya bingung, lu bicara apa sih. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Oi, kau! Udah kamu pesan?

Someone : udah. Nanti nyampe kok

SFX : PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP #suara truk box lagi mundur

(apa yang terjadi? Ternyata truk box itu mundur dan mengarah ke tempat perkumpulan Rika dengan melewati tembok yang sudah dijebolin oleh Rika :D )

Audience : OOH... *terkejut*

Akarin : lu udah ngerancanain dari awal ya?

Rika : ya, buat jaga-jaga kalau ada kejadian seperti ini...

SFX : GUBRAK! PRANG! KLONTANG!

(suara apakah itu? Suara itu adalah suara botol-botol minuman alkohol dari kadar alkohol rendah hingga tinggi yang sudah dibuka otomatis oleh truk box itu. Dan jumlahnya, benar-benar banyak :D )

Akarin : apa-apaan ini, semuanya?

Rika : oh, itu semua sake, bir, wishkey, anggur, dan minuman alkohol lainnya

Audience : OOH... *terkejut*

Akarin : WHAT? Terus, billnya?

Rika : gampang, udah tak serahin sama Dante

Akarin : siapa?

Rika : manusia setengah demon

Akarin : *sweatdrop* ya, aku nggak bermaksud untuk tanya racenya, tapi apa kamu mengenali dia?

Rika : ya iyalah, dia itu pacar gua

Akarin : ha? Perasaan, lu nggak punya pacar, deh

Rika : itu dulu, sekarang gua udah punya pacar

Mizuki : asyik! Mana PJnya? PJnya?

Rika : ini, bukan saatnya untuk merayakannya, Mizuki *sweatdrop*

(somewhere in place, ada sebuah kantor bernama Devil May Cry yang sedang melakukan perdebatan antar pemuda berambut uban #plak# maksud saya, pemuda biasa dengan pengusaha minuman)

Dante : apa-apaan ini semuanya? Masa' gua bayar ini semua?

Someone : iya, kamu harus membayarnya

Dante : he? Asal tau aja ya, gua nggak pernah membeli minuman sebanyak ini, tahu! Aku ini, udah berhutang banyak sama temenku!

Someone : itu bukan urusan saya, sekarang cepat, bayar!

Dante : KAGAK! Lagipula, siapa yang mengirim ini?

Someone : perempuan yang rambutnya pendek, hitam, serta bawa-bawa pedang di punggungnya

Dante : eh? Jangan-jangan, perempuan itu, nggak! Nggak mungkin Lady! Pasti, jangan-jangan dia...

Someone : sekarang, cepat. Bayar! Atau nggak gua sita rumah ini!

Dante : eh? Lu budek atau tuli sih? Udah, tak bilangin saya nggak sudi bayar ini!

Someone : eh? Asal tau aja ya, telingaku ini udah saya bersihkan dua kali sehari tau! Sekarang, cepat bayar billnya!

(back to perkumpulan Rika :D )

Rika : baiklah, Meiko. Jika kamu masih tsundere, biar saya bantu. Kamu harus minum semua botol ini!

Meiko : e-eh? Tapi, gua cuman bisa bertahan sama sake, kalau minuman lainnya, gua nggak yakin...

Rika : oh, berita baru, saudara-saudara! Ternyata, Meiko hanya bisa bertahan minum sake! Catet itu! Catet!

Audience : meiko..., hanya bisa... bertahan... minum sake...

(dan parahnya lagi, para audience nyatat apa yang diomongkan oleh Rika dengan buku catatan yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh para audience :D )

Meiko : woi, ini bukan saatnya untuk dibilangkan, autor sialan! Dan kalian juga, jangan dicatet apa yang diomongin sama Rika, baka audience!

Rika : hohoho, kau tak bisa menghentikanku, Meiko. Sekarang, mana botolnya?

Akarin : ini (Akarin, memberikan botol alkohol yang berkadar 10% pada Rika)

Rika : minum botol ini!

Meiko : ukh... tunggu...

(dan parahnya lagi, Rika maksain minum sama Meiko dalam satu tegukan, langsung pake' botol ^_^; )

Meiko : puah...

Rika : sekarang, lu suka sama si Kaito?

Meiko : KAGAK! GUA GAK SUDI SAMA SI BAKA MANIAK ES KRIM ITU!

Rika : botolnya mana?

Mizuki : _hai, Rika. Doozo _(Mizuki, memberikan botol alkohol yang berkadar 15% pada Rika)

Rika : minum ini!

(dan sekali lagi, Rika maksain minum sama Meiko dalam satu tegukan, dan juga langsung pake' botol ^_^; )

Rika : sekarang, lu suka sama Akaito?

Meiko : GAK! GUA NGGAK SUDI SAMA SI BAU CABE ITU!

Rika : botolnya mana?

(dan kejadian itu, diulangi terus hingga Meiko di ambang batas :D )

.

~iklan~

.

_Belilah produk minuman baru kami, minuman ini ASLI dari tumbuhan-tumbuhan herbal (dibaca : aneh). Dijamin, anda akan merasakan kenikmatan selangit. Didiskon 50% plus 100%. Persediaan produk, unlimited_

.

~iklan~

.

Rika : sekarang, lu suka sama si Shion twins itu?

Meiko : KAGAK! HIK! GUA... HIK! NGGAK SUDI... HIK! SAMA... HIK! SI BAKAITO TWINS ITU! HIK!

(saking ia minum banyak, sampe-sampe' air matanya berlinang dan wajahnya sudah mulai pucat :D )

Rika : _mattaku_. Kau itu, masih tetep bertahan juga. Oi, Akarin! Berapa banyak Meiko menghabiskan botol?

Akarin : sekitar 199 botol!

Audience : OOH... *terkagum-kagum*

Rika : dan masih berapa banyak lagi botol yang ada di dalam truk itu?

Akarin : ng... ji loro telu papat limo enem pitu wolu songo sewelas... semuanya, TELUNGATUS SIJI! (translate : 301)

Audience : OOH... *terkagum-kagum*

Rika : oh, masih banyak juga, ya. Eh, tunggu dulu, sejak kapan kamu bisa basa jawa?

Akarin : sejak saya menjadi OC mu

Rika : oh, begitu. Lu buka-buka pepakku ya?

Akarin : lapo? (translate : kenapa/napa?) Problem buat lu? *death glare*

Rika : kagak, gua kan cuman nanya aja *sweatdrop*. *chough* ya sudah, biar cepet, gua tak pilihin minumannya

Meiko : HIK! LU... HIK! MAU APA?! HIK!

Rika : lu nggak usah banyak comment, diem ditempat situ! Sekarang, minuman mana yang paling terbaik, ya? Gin? Nggak. Tequila? Kurang mantep. Vodka? OK, INI YANG GUA BUTUH!

Akarin : oi! Lu juga pesen Vodka? Kadar alkoholnya, tinggi lho!

Rika : halah, biarlah. Sekarang, minum ini!

(dan sekali lagi, Rika maksain Meiko yang sedang teler, meminum Vodka, dalam satu tegukan, langsung dari botol! :D )

Meiko : puah... haduh... kepalaku pusing...

Someone : minum P*n*d*l!

Akarin : woi! Lagi-lagi kau! Cepet, balik ke alammu sekarang juga! Ini bukan saatnya promosi!

Someone : yee~ siapa yang promosi? Gua kan cuman nyuruhin minum P*n*d*l :P

Akarin : lu mau bikin aku marah ya? (Akarin yang kesal setengah mati, bawa pedang yang biasanya ia pake dan ngangkat pedang tersebut layaknya mau nebas =_=; )

Rika : udah, Akarin, nggak usah pedulikan sama orang aneh itu! Sekarang, suruh Mizuki bangunin para bakaito twins itu!

(astaga... gua dibilangin sama Rika aku ini orang aneh. Padahal, aku ini masih waras =_=; )

Akarin & Mizuki : _hai! Kashikorimashita!_

Akarin : Mizuki, ayo kita berubah!

Mizuki : _hai! Rin-oneesan!_

Akarin & Mizuki : _wea stella rosta crono..._

Rika : woi! Udah tak bilangin dari dulu, jangan pake' mantra itu!

Akarin & Mizuki : _...atra zein MILLAS!_

SFX : CWING!

(tiba-tiba, cahaya putih yang berasal dari si kakak-beradik tersebut, membuat menyilaukan mata. Dan setelah itu, Akarin dan Mizuki BERUBAH menjadi demon Blitz yang ada di Devil May Cry 4!)

Audience : OOH! *ketakutan*

Rika : astaga... _omae tachi wa_... *facepalm*

Someone : apa saya akan panggilkan Dante atau Nero?

Rika : nggak, nggak usah. Saya udah biasa mengatasi seperti ini, lagipula saya juga devil hunter, kok

Someone : oh, begitu...

Akarin & Mizuki : BANGUN! PARA SHION! ATAU SAYA AKAN MENYAMBAR KALIAN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Kaito & Akaito : hiii~ ampuni kami, kami nggak salah apa-apa! Tapi, biarkanlah kami memeluk Mei-chan, walau sesaat ! (akhirnya, mereka terbangun dari 'tidurnya' dan dikejutkan oleh demon yang tak lain adalah Akarin dan Mizuki sambil memeluk satu sama lain =_=;)

Akarin & Mizuki : WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUDAH TERLAMBAT UNTUK ITU! SEKARANG, RASAKAN KEKUATAN INI!

(Akarin dan Mizuki berganti-ganti tempat, layaknya demon Blitz yang biasanya ada di Devil May Cry 4 dengan kecepatan kilat! Lalu, mereka berhenti ditempat, dan lagi mereka berhenti TEPAT di depan bakaito twins yang jaraknya 5 meter, lalu mereka mengeluarkan PETIR DAN MAU MENYAMBAR MEREKA! tapi...)

Rika : _píso̱..._

SFX : POFF...

Audience : OOH... *terkejut*

Akarin & Mizuki : EH?

(apa yang terjadi? Ternyata, Akarin dan Mizuki sudah menjadi manusia biasa-biasa disaat mereka mau menyambar bakaito twnis, karena apa? Karena, Rika mengucapkan satu kata mantra dan mengubah mereka menjadi manusia. Sehingga, petir yang ditembakan oleh Akarin dan Mizuki tersebut, meleset 1 cm dari mereka :D)

Audience : OOH! *terkagum-kagum*

Akarin : halaaahh... padahal, aku mau menikmati disaat-saat bagian klimaks ini... *lesu*

Mizuki : sama, gua juga. Kita serasi, ya

Akarin : dari dulu, kita kan serasi. Kita kan kakak beradik, bukan?

Rika : ya, ya. Sudahi saja pembicaraan yang tak begitu penting ini. Dan terima kasih telah membangunkan mereka dengan cara yang 'sangat' sopan. Oi, Meiko! Sekarang, ini saat-saatnya!

Meiko : cih! Terpaksa deh... HIK!

(Meiko mulai bangkit dari duduknya, tapi perempuan ini saking banyaknya minum minuman alkohol, ia jadi teler dan mau jatuh)

Akaito & Kaito : MEI-CHAN !

Audience : Ooohh... *terharu*

Meiko : cih, JANGAN SENTUH SAYA, BAKAITO TWINS! HIK!

Audience : Aaahhh... *kecewa*

(kenapa para audience kecewa? Karena, disaat Meiko mau jatuh, Kaito dan Akaito menolong Meiko dengan pelukan disaat bersamaan! Tapi, karena mungkin malu atau memang teler, ia berusaha melepaskan dari pelukan si bakaito twins itu :D )

Rika : ini namanya kekerasan HAM!

Akarin : woi! Saya ingin bertanya, apa hanya saya saja atau apa ini bener-bener kekerasan HAM?

Rika : go google it!

Akarin : ukh... kau itu... =_=;

Meiko : HIK! KAITO! LU ITU SEBENARNYA KAYAK ANAK KECIL, BAKA, DAN TINGKAH LAKUMU YANG SEPERTI ANAK KECIL ITU, MEMBUATKU MUAK!

Kaito : OH! *sekarat*

Meiko : DAN LU JUGA, AKAITO! HIK! LU NGGAK BEDA JAUH SAMA KAITO! SAMA-SAMA BAKA, SOK GANTENG, DAN TINGKAH LAKUMU YANG SAMA-SAMA SEPERTI KAITO, MEMBUATKU MUNTAH!

Akaito : OH! *sekarat*

Rika : astaga... kalau pacar gua dibilangin kayak gitu, gua langsung putus sama dia. Habis itu, gua langsung bunuh-bunuh dia sampe' saya puas!

Akarin & Mizuki : *ngangguk*

Meiko : tapi... walau tingkah kalian seperti anak kecil, kalian ada kalanya juga kalian bertingkah seperti orang dewasa, walau sedikit. Kalian juga selalu menghiburku dimana pun aku berada, dan itu membuatku senang. Aku melakukan kekerasan ini supaya kalian bisa menjadi orang dewasa. Kalian juga harus tahu umur kalian! Atau, kalian mau tetep seperti anak kecil hingga akhir hayat? Jangan harap deh, menjadi anak kecil dan nggak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, membuat orang menjadi repot. Biasakanlah menjadi orang dewasa!

Kaito & Akaito : Me... Mei-chan...?

Rika : oh, apakah ini real or is it just pretend? MY DREAM COME TRUE !

Akarin : KAU TERLALU CEPAT UNTUK MENGATAKANNYA!

Kaito : jadi...

Akaito : siapa yang kau sukai diantara kita?

Meiko : *blush* dua-duanya saya suka, kok

Audience : Ooohhh... *terharu*

Rika : WHY? KENAPA KAU SUKA DUA-DUANYA? AKU LEBIH MEMILIH MEIKO BERPASANGAN DENGAN KAITO! *digampar*

Akarin : kalau dua-duanya suka...

Mizuki : mending poligami aja... gitu aja repot

Rika : tapi, kalau poligami, bener-bener aneh kalau istri punya dua suami

Mizuki : hmmm... bener juga, ya. Jarang-jarang kalau perempuan melakukan poligami...

Rika : *tepuk tangan* baiklah, tadi itu mengesankan sekali, _minna-san_. Sekarang, saya mau ngasih tantangan terakhir buat kalian

Kaito, Akaito, Meiko : EH?

Rika : tantangan kalian, kalian harus memakai seragam ini (Rika nyodorin kardus yang berisi seragam sekolah anak Jepang)

Meiko : habis itu?

Rika : kamera, mana kameranya?

Someone : kameranya siap, BOS!

Rika : OK, kalian harus menyanyikan dan melakukan seperti yang ada di video seperti ini

SFX : PIP! *static voice* TERERETTERETTERERETTERETTERERERERETTERERERET~~~

(apakah video itu? Kalian nggak tahu? Videonya adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan Kagamine twins serta Gumiya/Gumi atau nggak tau lagi yang videoclipnya berjudul 'First Love Academy School of True' :D )

Meiko : eh? Masa' kita praktikan kayak di video itu?

Rika : HARUS! KALAU NGGAK, GUA AKAN TEBAS DENGAN PEDANG INI! (tiba-tiba, Rika ngambil pedang entah darimana dan mengangkatnya layaknya mau menebas mereka =_=; )

Kaito, Akaito, Meiko : Hiii~ _hai_!_ Kashikorimashita _!

(dan akhirnya, Kaito, Akaito, serta Meiko, lari terbirit-birit dan mereka langsung mengganti baju yang super mewah namun sudah lusuh dengan baju yang di suruh oleh Rika, yaitu baju seragam sekolah Jepang yang pastinya mereka mengganti baju di ruang ganti :D )

.

~iklan~

.

_Belilah album single dan DVD yang berjudul First Love Academy School of True versi Kaito, Akaito, serta Meiko dengan di diskon 120%. Persediaan produk Unlimited. Videoclipnya, bisa juga lihat di TubeYou dan Nico Douga Nico tanpa harus membeli DVDnya _

.

~iklan~

.

**~TBC~**

.

**Or maybe not?**

.

Rika : hohoho, bagaimana ficnya, _minna-san_? Nggak lucu ya? Hahaha, memang, saya nggak jago buat bikin fic humor. Selain itu, pendek ya? Sumimasen~ gua juga lagi sedikit males buat bikin fic ini XP #plak. Tapi setidaknya, Kaito, Akaito, serta Meiko menikmatinya, kok

Kaito, Akaito : (batin : aku sih, nikmat-nikmat aja. Tapi sepertinya, aku ngerasa kamu mau ngerjain aku habis-habisan deh, sama kamu... =_=; )

Meiko : (batin : KAGAK! SAMA SEKALI NGGAK! Gua udah kapok sama author sialan ini... =_=; )

Rika : hohoho, dan berita bagusnya, fic ini tetap BERLANJUT hingga nggak ada yang ngereview dalam dua minggu!

OC Rika : WOOO! *bersorak ria*

Meiko : (batin : WHAT? MULTI-CHAP, DONG? Hadeh, kamu belum nyelesain ficmu mau bikin multi-chap lagi...) *facepalm*

Kaito : (batin sambil menatap ke arah AKaito : kali ini, gua nggak akan kalah sama kamu, Akaito! Chapter berikutnya, Mei-chan akan jatuh cinta pada aku!)

Akaito : (batin sambil menatap ke arah Kaito : woi! dari dulu, lu itu udah punya Miku. Sekarang, ini chance buat ngedapetin Mei-chan!)

Kaito : (batin sambil menatap ke arah Akaito : lu juga! Lu udah punya Kaiko, sampe-sampe udah punya Mikuo tau! Aku ini, udah nggak sudi sama si maniak negi itu, tau!)

Kaito & Akaito : Grrr... *cross popping veins*

Rika : arara~ mereka seperti anjing dan kucing ya, _minna-san_? Dan berita bagusnya lagi, kalian boleh kok mendatangkan bintang tamu. Mau berapa kek, teserah. Malah, makin heboh. Dan kalian juga, boleh ngerequest tantangan atau juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan, asal tantangannya diberikan pada salah satu mereka. seperti Kaito, Akaito, serta Meiko. Oh, dan sebelum itu, saya akan beri chapter spesial! karena mungkin, kalian penasaran sama pertarungan antara Kaito dan Akaito hingga kami keringatan semua!

Mizuki : _soshite_, tidak dimohonkan untuk ngeflame fic ini. Ah, _Rin-oneesan_! Jangan tidur dulu!

Akarin : *ngorok*

Rika : aduh, makin kacau deh. Tapi, setidaknya...

( **MIND TO REVIEW...?** )


End file.
